Midnight murder
by squivie66
Summary: Amy and Rouge are having another girls night out, when suddenly, the next day, something goes wrong.


Midnight Murder

Okay, so this is how everything goes. There are two versions to this. Here is Version 1 of 2.

Here is everyones age:

Rouge: 22

Amy:21

Sonic: 23

Shadow: 24

Creame:18

Amy and Rouge were having a girls night out. They have been doing that ever scince they were 12. So they sat down on Rouges couch, had popcorn, drank pop, and watched " The Notebook ". About an hour had passed since the begining of the movie, and Rouge couldn't handle it any more. " Okay, whats the big deal about this movie?! A guy and a girl love eachother, and makeout in the pouring rain! What else could be so lame?! That's it! I can't take it!!" Rouge isn't the type of girl that wants to watch romances and shop and do all of that stuff, she has a very unusual attitide. Sometimes she can be into girly stuff, and the other time, she can go real tomboyish, if you know what I mean. Anyways, Rouge takes out the movie and turns the station to Punk'd. " Alright, thats what I'm talkin' about! A nice reality TV show of people being pranked! Just what I needed." Amy still isn't used to rouge's attitide swich. Amy had to say something so she piped up " Okay, um hey, isn't this the show with shadow the hedgehog? You know, where at the end he comes out of no where and says You have just been punkd! Oh man, I love this show! The two girls watched the last 15 minutes of Punk'd when suddenly, rouge had an idea.

Rouge: hey, don't tell them what it is! they have to find out for themselves!

Squivie66: Oh alright... Okay, back to the story.

When they were on the couch, the girls were too tired to stay up another minute from watching 12 episodes on punk'd, that they just crashed. At 2:00 in the morning the next day, rouge got up and did some e mails on the computer, searched up things, then went back to bed. Amy and Rouge woke up 9 hours later, to the smell of pancakes. " What's that?" Amy asked Rouge with concern. " Oh that must be my Auntie Lynn. And She is making her famous " wake up flap jacks" ! They are soo good, you have to try them!" Rouge replied. When they finished eating, they traveled outside to find some stray animals, like they did every sunday. Then, suddenly a newspaper Article flew onto Amy's face. It said " Family of four killed at 2247 darkside road. The murderur possibly murderurs are yet to be found." Rouge stopped for a moment then said " That is soo freaky... Let's go cheak it out!" When The two girls approached the house, they saw police cars and FBI all over. One of them came to them and said " You two can't be here, this is a very dangerous part of town, and there has just been a crime scene, so go home NOW! understand? Amy and rouge were feelin abit strange then said " understood!" and they ran off.

It was dinnertime and Amy was invited to have another sleepover. They had dinner, and Rouge was too excited to keep it in. " Oh Auntie Lynn, you can't believe what happened today! It was soo cool!" Rouge blurted out without thinking it was going to end up. Just then, Amy kicked rouge from underneath the table. " oh rouge, you and your stories, but remember, don't lie like you were just about to!" Amy said, trying to cover up Rouge's mistake. Rouge and Amy rushed to bed to keep theyre mouths shut. At 11: 56 p.m. Rouge woke amy up. " Do you wanna go to that creepy place on darkside?" Rouge asked " Well come on!" The girls snuck out and headed for the house. On their way,they saw 3 people under a street light. Amy was the friendly type of person so walked up to them and said " hi!" They said nothing back. Amy slowly backed away, when the light flickered on and off. When the light came back on the people were gone. They screamed and ran. They came to the house and Rouge was the first to walk in. She was talking to amy, walking backwards, when suddenly, amy stopped. She put up her finger, pointing at something behind rouge, then rouge got the hint, they screamed, behind rouge was the three people from under the street light. They took rouge and dragged her off, into the shadows.

The next day, Amy was in the court room. The judge called Amy to the stand. Everyone was silent, until They all screamed to Amy " YOU HAVE JUST BEEN PUNK'D !!" From the side doors, rouge and shadow came through and greeted. Rouge told amy " I can't believe you fell for the newspaper trick! And the best part is, we have got this all on tape, and ON TV!"

3 days passed until that episode went on air. Rouge and Amy got a copy of it on a dvd. Amy kept on watching that episode, thinking of how much of a fool she was, to fall for that trick.

Squivie66: Alright! my first chapter of my first story is complete!

Rouge: Oh, and if you were wondering what I was thinking of and doing on the computer, I was setting up the whole prank! Um, Hold on a sc, okay..

Amy: Oh my, rouge, stop kissing shadow.

Shadow: I can hook you up with sonic if u want..

Amy: OH THAK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

THE END


End file.
